House of Night The Werewolf Version
by sweettypie
Summary: this is a house of night my version, but it has vampires and werewolves! i added alttle of twilight but it is not alot to become a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i do like the house of night novel but it is not fare that vampire get all the credit so i made a werewolf one with the house of night it.**

"RING RING" My privet school bell rang

I ran into my first period class to Mrs. Picklewinkler class. She was 32 year old wavy blond girl that always wore turtle necks t-shirts. But she was my favorite teacher, she was so nice. She started to call the names when she came to my name she instead of just saying Ella she said "I am so sorry Ella but don't ask why you will see very soon"

"you guys are probably wondering why we have 7 missing kids from our school and no one told you in the past month" there were nods and yes in the class room I did nothing, I was still worried that one of my friends were gone more than a week it was a 2 weeks since she told me about her family trip that went on every year but I did not want to think that she was missing.

"Well some of you might be friends with at least one of then I will read you the names of then but not there last names because the parents will come in and tell you what happened to each of them." Please don't be Maddie please, please, please I crossed my fingers and said it twice before Mrs. Picklewinkler spoke.

"Caitlin, Kathryn, Jon, Katie, Zack, Erick, and Maddie" she did a little hand gestured to the door and all the moms and dads came in. including Maddie's mom and dad. A little quite tear ran down my face me and Maddie were friends ever since we were 6 months old she was like my sister I never had. Seeing her get hurt…I couldn't think what I'd do but I have to think now. Before I did anything I made it clear to myself once I get home I will go to my room and do it there.

Jon's mom came first and the dad flowed. "Uh, J-Jon" she stuttered by the words "Jon has been marked" before she said anything else she began to cry, the whole class even me began saying "no, really, wow, oh, omg" her dad stepped in to finish talking "he is going to the vampire one the house of the night" now the class were quite. Zack, Erick, and Caitlin went to the house of night all one by one the parents told what happened to their child. Then it popped, Maddie must be becoming ether a vamp or a dog. Oh I hope that she will be a vamp because I will be able to see her way more than if she is a dog and me and her hate dogs and love cats so she must be a vamp. But then my world came crashing down.

I stood right up from my seat and yelled to Mickie's (that is what I call Maddie while she calls me Ell) parents "WHAT SHE'S A VAMPIRE SHE THAT DOG THAT CHANGES TO A HUMAN"

"Ella, Ella it is OK" Mickie's dad said very softly trying to calm me down but it wasn't working but I….

"Ella she is not a dog, she is becoming a werewolf" her mom said very firmly

"Quite down" Mrs. Picklewinkler said looking at me and Maddie's mom, we got quite.

"I have something to say to you all, when you get marked by a vampire tracker they will say the same thing to you as they tell to everyone. But if a werewolf tracker comes to you they will tell this you something unique something that you will be." Mrs. Picklewinkler said

I raised my hand "yes Ella"

"I have to go to the bathroom this is a lot to take in and I don't feel good"

Yes it is a lot to take in so this time I will let you normally I would end you to the nurse but I sure you will be fine"

I ran out the door and ran into the bathroom before I stepped into the bathroom stall a girl stepped in front of me and before I would ask her any questions she said "we dance with the northern skies, you will have a special gift, and special but use it wrong and your and our world will start crashing down you will have to work with your enemy to succeed. Now I breath you new life with the home to the howls" the she stepped back and formed from human to wolf. She was a beautiful red wolf with an orange glow around her she looked like she was on fire, she did a Wolfy smile and said to me "we will meet again my little one" and the she stepped in front on me. She was so big bigger than a Great Dane like almost twice of a Great Dane. She lifted her head and licked my left cheek and disappeared. Instantly my body became weak really weak then I was burning every ware.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella, wake up" said a familiar voice  
>I fluttered my eyes open and saw my second best friend "Kate where am I"<br>She gave me a _are you serious_ look "don't you remember Ella, you fainted in the bathroom, Mrs. Picklewinkler got worried when you did not come back after like 30 minutes and told me to go find you, when I found you, you were standing up and mumbling some words like _this cant me happening to me_ and _I feel like I am burning_ then you fell onto the floor and fainted, so I took you back to you house, and here we are"  
>I sat up, I felt like coughing and I was weaker than I ever felt. I said "I don't remember anything" and right when I said that everything came back to me "the girl, the wolf, saying that I am going to be special, licking me, and the pain, the burning, the weakness. What she said to me," I thought for a while. "we dance with the northern skies, you will have a special gift, and special but use it wrong and your and our world will start crashing down you will have to work with your enemy to succeed. Now I breathe you new life with the home to the howls" I didn't know I was thinking out loud until I looked at Kate. She had a horrified look on her face. "Kate? Are you ok"<br>You're been marked, my best friend, why Ella" she screamed and start towards the door but never turning her back to me. "I won't hurt you, you are my best friend why would I…" before I could finish she turned around and ran out the door. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you NOW" they rushed in smiling  
>"Oh Ella your awake" my mom said still smiling her harts out.<br>"Uh, mom and dad"  
>"Yes sweetheart" my dad starting to stop smiling<br>"I am a werewolf" I said I almost started to cry until I looked at my parents face. I blinked to make sure I was seeing it right "um mom, dad why are you smiling still I told you I was a werewolf and now I have to go to the House of the Howls before I get to weak to stay in my human form and if I am still not at the House of the Howls I will die"  
>"We are smiling sweetheart because you will finally meat your brother" my mom said<br>Before I could ask why they never told me I fainted again.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Maddie "MADDIE, I missed you so much" I couldn't help but to cry.  
>"ELL I missed you so much, you'll love it here, I know we hate dogs but we aren't dogs, were werewolves"<br>I looked behind Mickie and saw the room I was in it was bright pink (Mickie's favorite color) with candles around the rim of the bed I was in.  
>"This is our room and I am your roommate and the candles Neferet our nurse said it would help you smelling the vanilla but she is not here most of the time because she is a High Priestess at the House of Night."<br>"She is a vampire? But this is the House of the Howls. She does not belong here. Why is she here?"  
>Mickie sruged"She says she will help keep our secret"<br>"Secret? What secret" I asked  
>She leaned over and whispered.<br>"The vampires don't know about us"  
>"WHAT"<br>"Shhhh! be quite only Neferet knows about us and she does not want anyone to know that, but I heard her talking on the phone with someone about us… wait do you hear that and smell that"  
>I sniffed that air, "what is that, Mickie it smell disgusting and yes I hear footsteps"<br>"That is Neferet. Vampires smell that way." She began to whisper when Neferet came closer "she says that she can read minds, but don't worry she can't read our minds" right before Neferet opened the door Maddie said "don't trust her" before I could ask why Neferet walked in.  
>The horrible stitch took over the nice, warming vanilla candle smell. Instantly I crinkled my nose. Neferet notice my face, and I think I saw for a second her face turn into disgusted face like I had of her smell but it changed into a warm welcoming smile. I looked at Maddie to make sure I saw her right, Maddie looked at me and nodded her head very slightly that must people would think that she twitched.<br>"I see you feel better Ella"  
>I sat up and… I did feel a lot better.<br>"Excuse me miss…."  
>"Neferet"<br>"Uh, Neferet, how do you know my name?"  
>"This whole school knows your name; the girl who marked you is now your mentor. She told everyone how happy she was to mark you" she paused and stepped into the candle light, she seemed beautiful she had a black long dress almost touching the ground, with a crescent moon that was filled in, with these designs going out of it. I couldn't see what it was because the candles brought light but not a lot of light.<br>"Why do you have that tattoo on your head" I said before I could stop myself from saying it.  
>She gave me a 100% fake smile, it was so obvious.<br>"Ahh yes" touching her tattoos "these are what every vampire get if they make it, they first get a crescent moon outline, and after 4 years if they make it, the crescent moon will get filled in"  
>"Um, ok?" I said she smiled again and nodded<br>I pretended to yawn hoping that Neferet believed it. "I will leave you two, get some rest Ella. I will be back next week to check on you" she tossed her long black hair before she closed the door. Once she closed the door and after her footsteps got fainter and fainter, I hopped out of the bed and ran towards the window. I moved the curtains out of the way and saw the sun poking out of Tulsa. I had to squint my eyes for only a few, moments, until my eyes got to the little light. "Neferet left because vampires hate sun, but we do better at night, like they do, but we can be in daylight, oh and before you say anything else about the mark thing, we don't have marks like the vampires have on their head instead, we have skin that sparkle when we are in the sun that's why we prefer night. Once she told me I looked at my hands "WOW" I yelled "they're beautiful, they look like I have sparkles on my hands for playing with that sparkly paint, when we were little remember," I turned around to look at Mickie's face, she was smiling and nodding. Then it bounced back in my head. "Um, I have two questions, but one is very important" "KK tell me" "The first one is, do we smell bad to vampires, like they smell to us?" "I think so, because Neferet always crinkles her nose at us when we or she enters the room where werewolves are and second" "Where is my parents I need to talk to them" I knew what she was thinking _what, why_ but instead she said "I understand I wanted to talk to my parents to. Let me go get them, they are downstairs in the kitchen." Then Maddie hopped of her bed (that was on the left side of the room) and ran to the door and stopped right at the door, the she mumbled a few words that I could not here and disappeared. i was so socked that I didn't believe that Mickie could disappear like that so I ran to the door opened looked outside, this was the first time I been outside my room and saw what I saw.

**I am leaveing it there. thank you ppl who comenting there where very nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

** had some problems with this account and that the reason why i hadn't wrote any thing for awhile. i hope you like this one! **

There was nothing, nothing at all. It was just all white… never ending whiteness. I was afraid to blink so I looked around and turned around but the wooded door was the only thing with color. I opened the door and the pink room and everything else was in color? What how could this be? I turned around hoping the color was back but it wasn't. My eyes now are starting to hurt but I didn't want to close them. I started walking into the white, but I bumped into something but I couldn't see or tell what it was, but it was still white around me, nothing not color except the wooden door back into my room. Now my eyes were burning it hurt sooo bad, so I closed them for a second, when I opened them everything was back to normal. I was standing next to another door that said A20 I looked at our door and it was A21. I looked down this huge hall that had a couple more doors on our side and a couple more doors on the other side of the hallway. There were also 2 girl's staring at me. I quickly gave an embarrassed smile before rushing to my room door.

As I went back to door A21 I notice that Mickie wasn't here at the door, so how did she get to my parents that fast. When I turned the door knob I saw Mickie and my parents talking and giggling like I was never gone. Now that confused me a lot. Mickie must have read my face because she said "Nyx our goddess gives everyone a gift and my gift is that I can….. Aww dang I forgot what it is called; well I can go disappear in one place a reappear in the other that I chose. So I brought your parents here." She looked at her watch "aww dang I almost beat my world …" she looked at all of us and said "well I will leave you guys be, have fun" she looked at me "I will bring you lunch ok" and with that she disappeared.

"So why didn't you tell me I had a brother" trying to keep my voice clam.

"Your brother James Stark is a vampire, at the House of Night" my mother said

"What, but my last name is _Winds_"

"No it is Stark, and were not your real parents" my mother said tears already streaming down her face.

"And you real name is not Ella it is Kristen" my dad finished for my mom

"Does James know this?"

"No he doesn't" my _dad_ said

"So what about my real mom and dad"

"She I mean you real mother told us to take care of you until you changed and to keep your brother a secret like she will keep of you and you father I… well we don't know anything about him"

We heard a knock on the door Maddie came in with the food tray in her hands. "Ella are you ok"

"No, no I am going to the House of Night NOW" I screamed tears started to run down my face too

"But you can't no one ever went to the house of night"

Then I started bawling when I heard a voice say something in my head _you can Ella, believe that you can_. Aww dang I wish I was a vampire so I can tell James.

"Ella, look in the mirror I think Nyx gave you a gift" someone near me said as I walked to the mirror and saw that I had a filled in crescent moon on my head with swirls wrapping around my face. I smiled _thank you Nyx._ "I have to go now Mickie, can you take me to the house of night."

"I think so but I can't go inside Neferet cast a spell for no werewolf can enter the House of Night without her knowing."

"So drop me off on the outside, hide or something I NEED to get to the house of night" I said still smiling at my reflection.

"Ok, if you really want to… but… if I get caught she'll get really mad"

"She won't" I said now with more enthusiasm in my voice

"But I can I ask why first…"

"Yup I want to see my brother!"

"Brother?"

"I'll explain later can we just go now"

She motioned her hand towards the door. I rushed over there.

"Um, ok I am going to say close and open your eyes… you must obey or this won't work"

I nodded she grabbed my hand. She mumbled a couple words saying _Nyx can you please take us to the House of Night… so Ella can see her brother…_then I felt painful wind hitting my face I wanted to see if Mickie's faced hurt like my but I remembered her words _you must obey or this won't work_. As quickly as the pain started, it faded.

"Ok, well we are here you can open your eyes" I heard caution in her voice

I opened my eyes and I saw that we were in a parking lot with lots of cars.

"They didn't plow the snow?" I wondered out loud

"Ok go hide but watch the entrance so you will see me"

Mickie just nodded then she pounced away while I ran to the doors. I pushed in through the doors and the first person I saw was Neferet walking towards me.

"Hello, welcome to the House of Night, how my I help you?" she smiled

"Yes, I am here to see James Stark"

"Oh I am sorry; you just missed him he left last week with other fledglings… May I ask you whom you are?"

I smiled at her and nodded "I am Kristen… do you know where he is?"

Neferet looked doubtfully at me first then she said "of course… he is in the old abandoned building but in the underground tunnel" she looked me up and down "have I ever met you, you look so much filmier?"

"No sorry" I said slowly and I gave her my fake smile "well I got to go find him and thank again"

"Ya no problem- hold on"

I turned around towards her _uh oh_ but instead I smiled

"Be careful there is a fledgling named Zoey Redbird that is with James who is very powerful"

"Will do thanks…" then before she could say another word I rushed out.

While I looked for Mickie I told Nyx to turn me back.

"Mickie" I whispered

"I am here" she came rushing to me and grabbing my hand "close your eyes" once I closed them I felt the same pain. _Wait how does she know where we are going? _

"K you can open them" my eyes popped open and we were at another parking lot at an old _abandoned building _I look over at Mickie's face and there she is smiling her hearts out. I just rolled my eyes at her

"Ok let's go" I smiled

We went around till we saw two vampires looking out. I saw the sun almost over head. Mickie's face was sparkling and she was looking at me. All of a sudden we started to laugh. Soon after we heard a man's voice.

"Who goes there" Mickie and me ran to a shadow then to another till we were I n a shadow in front of them.

"Hello we are here to see James Shark. Neferet told us that he was here"

The two vampires face became dark

"Uh we are not with her..." Mickie added

One of the two vampires had a tracker mark on his head and the other look like a mountain.

"We don't allow humans in" the tracker one said

"Who says we are humans" Mickie giggled. We looked at each other and both of us stepped out of the shade. I could feel like I was glowing

"We glow or sparkle" I giggled

The mountain one seemed shocked at first then he said "how do we know that you didn't put glitter on?" I looked at the tracker he seemed dazed looking at me and Mickie then back. We looked at each other then smiled _Nyx I need you to give me directions for me to turn into a werewolf _

_Fallow _a voice in my head said

"Fine if you want to but let me warns you I never did this and please don't hurt us and we won't hurt you" I told the vampires "promises?"

They looked at each other before laughing "whatever"

Right after the said that Mickie and I took another step back before Mickie jumped up and landed with 4 black paws! She was a black wolf! I copied as best as I could and jumped and when I landed I also had 4 paws except I was white. I looked behind me and my full coat was snowy white it seemed like I blend in with the snow. I gave a nod to Mickie that said _wow you look beautiful _she gave me the same nod before we looked at the shocked vampires. I took a step towards them. I looked back at my best friend to see that she was back to her human form. She took at step towards them too

"How could this be… there is no such thing as werewolf's" said one of the vampires

"But there is… as you could see we changed, now can we go see Ella's brother now"

The vamps seem to have been hit by a second blow

"Stark has a brother?" said the tracker, I felt something boiling up inside me and I wanted to pounce on him.

"Ella, Ella it is ok take a deep breath, slow down your heart beat and you will be back on your feet" I heard Maddie's panicking voice. I made a wolffy huff. But I did what Maddie asked. Then the next thing I knew was that I had hands and feet.

"James! Not Stark… jeers why you call him by his last name. He is my brother that I have never met and I _want_ to see him"

"y-y-ya ok I will bring you to him" said the panicking tracker.

"Come this way" he added

We fallowed the tracker while the mountain one stayed behind. The tunnel became darker but I could see but not very well. We walked into a dimly lit room with a kitchen and a couch with a TV.

The tracker cleared his throat "uh Sta-"he began but then looked at me, I tried to give him the worst glare I had, he cleared his throat before correcting himself "James you have visitors"


	4. Chapter 4

Stark:

I heard Erick start to call my name but suddenly stop. He cleared his throat before saying

"James you have visitors" I felt Zoey stiffen besides me

"Oh James" his voice beginning to bring sarcasm

There was a growl beside him… a growl? I slowly got up from the coach. All of a sudden I felt arms around me. Instantly I knew they weren't Zoey's because I felt her get into shock then it seemed like she went into deep thought. I pried of the girl arms and let me tell you she has some grip. I looked at Erick and the girl beside him. Erick was smiling and quietly chuckling to himself. The girl beside him also had a smiling. She had brown strait hair with green eyes it was hard to see if see was any type of moon but from the lighting it looked like there was no outline of a moon. Once I got the girl to stop gripping me I looked at her. She looked like me but not me at the same time, she has my eyes and my blond hair except she has wavy hair instead of curls. As I looked at her more closely I felt Zoey come close to me and I heard her gasp.

"James!" the girl who looks like me screamed

"I like to be called stark" the girl looked at Erick and growled again. Then she turned to me and had a frown on her face

"But why not James that's what… never mind" she looked like she was about to cry. The other girl rushed to her side and started whispering to her

"Who are you guys?" I asked them

The girl tried to answer but she started to cry. I had an urge to hug her and tell her its fine but I didn't. Instead her friends answered

"I am Maddie, but you could call me Mickie whichever is fine… and the girl who hugged you is your siss—you know what I will let you figure it out you seem like a smart guy but anyway. This is Kristin that is her real name but… ever since today she had it changed because she just became a werewolf but her old name was Ella— "

"Did you say werewolf" Zoey said beside me her eyes still glued at the so called Kristin

"There is no such thing" I added

Erick cleared his throat before whispering more to himself then us "that what I thought too" they all looked at him even Zoey

"Do you want to show them I can't if I do I might as well shred him" Kirstin sobbed shutting Erick up

"Of course… and we need a new nickname for your new name" she looked around till she met Zoey's eyes

"Please don't hurt me" she said in a small voice to Zoey

"I won't hurt any of you even ask the mountain guard and the tracker person"

Erick whispered to Maddie's ear "Erick and Darus? They will say so and that we are not joking that we can turn into a werewolf but if one of you hurts me… I am strong and I will leave and hunt you down in your sleep" her tone serious before smiling

She looked directly at Zoey "promises"

To my surprise that Zoey actually believed that they could become werewolf's "promise" she smiled I noticed that every fledgling was looking at them but they also nodded as if she was talking to them.

"Ok I need room" everyone made room for Mickie. She stepped back.

"But they might not see me" Mickie asked Kristin

"If they don't I will have to change" Mickie nodded before jumping up. Her head was so close touching the top of the ceiling… then everyone gasped and started shouting. I became very protective looking for Zoey's feeling but I couldn't find them. I turned around where Zoey was but she also wasn't there

Kristin:

James went into a crouch in front of her. He wasn't looking at her James was looking at Maddie.

"Where is she" he hissed.

"She is in the other room…" Maddie growled

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he growled back

"Because I am your sister" I broke in before it was going to be bloody. Everyone looked at me with mouths dropped.

"But that not possible" James said shaking his head

"Yes it is" Zoey said with a girl with a piece of paper in her hand

"This is Kamisha. She writes poems that are like visions" she smiled at me and Maddie, which was still eyeing James. Zoey handed me the note:

_We dance with the northern skies_

_You will have a special gift, and special_

_But use it wrong and your and our world will start crashing down_

_You will have to work with your enemy to succeed. _

_You will have to meet someone you don't know_

_He will be your enemy _

_Trust in him you must even after he betrays you_

After I read the note I looked at Zoey.

"I know what this means the wolf who marked me said the first part to me"

"so _we dance with the northern skies, you will have a special gift, and special but use it wrong and your and our world will start crashing down you will have to work with your enemy to succeed._ Is about you… and the enemy is the person you don't know" we both look at James

"Stark why would become the enemy again?" I let my mouth drop

"Again? What do you mean again?"

Zoey blushed before answering "he didn't make the change… "

"What do you mean he didn't make the change he is here right now?" I asked

"Neferet did this… made them to be evil" she looked up into James eyes

"Ok well I don't need any details, but I think he is the person in this poem…" I looked over at Mickie that was now standing on two legs instead of paws

"What do you think?" I asked her

"I don't know, I am tried though" she yawned

"Same, I think I am going to go back to the Home of the Howls" I told her

"I don't know when I can see you guys again" I frowned and looked at James.

"You seem much tried James—"

"Stark I like to be called stark" he said sleepily

"Stark, well I don't know when I will see you again but I hope it is soon— same with all of you even though you guys are supposed to be our enemy's. I hope to see you again"

"Why don't you stay here we could talk later. When we wake up again and we could talk more about what this means" she shook the poem

"I know you might not trust us" said a girl somewhere in the room but I was to sleepy to look around. But I turned around to ask Maddie what she thought but I found her in her wolf form curled up on the floor snoring

"Well I guess I have no choose" I jumped up and thought of a wolf. There were lots of gasps.

"You beautiful" said some male voice and there lots of yeses. I curled up by Maddie and quickly fell asleep. Without thinking about the danger that could be lurking in the room. I fell into a deep sleep into a quiet dream.

I was running from something. I was in a meadow. I heard something flutter above me. I stopped and looked up into the sky. There's was some kind of human bird it started coming down towards me.

"Hello, my dear one. Why do you call me here?" the bird man said

"W-w-hat I didn't call you here, who are you" I raised an eyebrow

"Oh I know who you are your Maddie's friend Kristin? Am I right?"

"How do you know Maddie?"

"I cannot tell you that my dear one" he started to fly away from me

"Wait who are you?" I asked him again

"That more questions than I can't answer" he smiled at her. He was perfect and so handsome as he flew away, farther and farther away.

I opened my eyes and examined the room with my new wolf eyes. It was darker then it was hours before. No one was awake yet. I slowly got up and changed back into my human form. I needed to find Zoey to tell her about her dream; I didn't know why I just had I gut feeling like I had to. As I started to walk, I nearly fell I felt so weak. I barely made it to the wall, I leaned myself letting my weakness over power me. Slowly I sniffed the air around me. I smelt James— Stark filmier smell in the room beside me. Slowly but quietly I made my way to the room, I knew that Zoey was there because I also could smell a woman in there. I went to the other side of the bed where Zoey was.

"Zoey, I need to talk to you, wake up" I could barely whisper I felt so horrible. I slowly moved my hand to lightly shake her.

"Zoey" I coughed. I touched her he body temp was a few degrees lower them mine. I shook her. She tossed. I shake her again.

"Zoey please" I coughed again "it me Kristin, Stark sister" She slowly got up

"What"

"I need to talk to you" I coughed again I felt like throwing up. Zoey sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Stark.

"Are you ok" she had eyes full of concern

"Where is the bathroom?" Zoey pointed behind me. I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. When I got up Zoey was in front of me

"I-I- cant" I felt the weakest yet

Zoey rushed to my side

"You don't seem to be rejecting the change" she said wondering

"Zoey what going on" we heard Stark in the other room

"Stark its—it's you sister" you could hear Stark get up from his bed and he walked to the bathroom. Suddenly I felt something hit me. It was warm and comforting. I felt a little bit better.

"I asked sprit to be with you" Zoey whispered beside me. Stark entered the bathroom. His eyes got wide as he saw me

"What's happening?" I asked them

"I don't know… stark get Maddie and Darus" she barked at Stark. He instantly ran out. I saw Maddie a second later still her wolf from.

"Become a werewolf NOW"I did as I was told. Instead of jumping all I had to do is let myself relax a little bit. I felt stronger now that I was in my wolf form. Darus came it eyes still sleepy.

"What all this commotion?" he asked looking at Zoey

"I don't know Kristin seems to be rejecting the change but she doesn't look like it just has all the symptoms but blood isn't coming out. She is now too weak to stay in her human form." Darus looked at me in question

"How long has it been since you were marked?" he asked

"As far as I remember is… is yesterday" I said weakly

"But it has been two day since she arrived at the Home of the Howls" Maddie said

"Stark get Steve Rae and tell get all the red vampires we need vampires not fledglings" stark nodded as he ran out again

"I need to talk to Zoey… that why I am here" Zoey waited for me to start.

"Alone" I looked at Maddie and Darus. Maddie looked crushed

"Maddie I don't have the time for this. If I die today and not tell Zoey … I don't know… I just have to talk to her please" she nodded and began to walk away

"Zoey, I have this gut feeling deep inside me to tell you this that is why I am here now…" I coughed before talking again

"Don't interrupt me until I am finished. I had a dream that I was running away from something behind me. Suddenly I heard flapping above me. I stopped. Looked up. And this man with wings was above me. He started coming down towards me." I paused seeing Zoey's face go dim

"He asked me why I called him there. And I said I didn't call him I asked him who he was and he told me that he knew me and Maddie. I asked how he knew Maddie but he said that he couldn't tell me. Then I repeated who he was and he also told me he couldn't tell me that too" I started to cry on the person I met yesterday.

"His name is Kalona and he is a very bad person. He has many sons called the raven mockers who hurt many of my friends…" she told me the story about Aya and the old Cherokee legend and about Kalona and Neferet.

There was something in front of us it had a bright light and a beautiful transparent woman came into view.

"Hello my children"

"Nyx!" Zoey and I said at the same time

"I am here to warn you. There is a dark one among us."

"Yes ma'am, it says so in the poem that Kamisha wrote" I told Nyx

"Yes I know my daughter but I am not only talking about James Stark. There is another one among you who has already abandoned my path and is now fallowing Kalona"

"Who is it?" Zoey asked

"I cannot tell you that. I wish I could but if I did and you prevent her from doing what she will do then… oh my I said too much. I must go now. Don't forget who I am Kristin and Zoey, don't forget" and then she diapered and I felt so much better. I changed back to my human form.

"OMG I feel so much better" I said trying to lighten the mood but Nyx words circled inside my head _don't forget who I am Kristin and Zoey don't forget _

"Uh, ya lets go before they get worried" Zoey said thinking the same as I was

"Should we tell them?"

"I don't think we should let us keep this between us. Ok?"

"ya I have a another gut feeling for me not to"

"Yes same here I feel it to I think it Nyx telling us also not to tell… HEY GUYS YOU COULD COME IN NOW WERE DONE TALKING" Zoey shouted. Soon after a couple people came in including Stark and Darus. The last person I saw was I man that looked like a bird. It didn't look like Kalona… but… a raven mocker. I backed up but Zoey grabbed my arm and whispered to my ear.

"He's good he's not one of them anymore" he must have seen my face because he said

"Sorry I have an hour before I am human again" he shrugged. I looked around for Mickie

"Hey where Mickie?" a couple looked around

"She said she had to go outside for a minute. And she said that she want to be _alone"_

Mickie:

"Sir, I have Zoey, sir" I said

"Thank you for meeting me here this early Maddie but I need to talk to you about your friend… what her name…" he touched his chin

"Kristin… I want to talk about her tonight instead of Zoey"

"what, no that is not part of our deal I bring you Zoey, and you take me to the white bull… is it still a deal"

"yes but I am not talking about that. She brought be to her dream. And I am afraid that she will tell Zoey about it and Zoey will most likely tell Nyx. Where are they" my eyes began wide

"There together now"

"This is not good. We have to make her to fallow darkness. I will be in her dreams and you do the rest. But be careful if Zoey and Kristin put their powers together I will be destroyed… you must know that and you will never see the white bull again"


End file.
